Fufillment
by BehindEvilThoughts
Summary: After Carol Marcus finds herself being stood up at what was supposed to be a late night hook-up, an unexpected guest arrives. And whether she knows it or not, her plans for the night are about to change...for better or worse. WARNING: CONTAINS EXTREMELY MATURE, ADULT THEMES. STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND BDSM TRIGGERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.


"Stood up again. What a surprise." She thought to herself as she dipped her finger into her drink and moved it around in lazy circles. It was so typical. And just when Carol had nearly convinced herself that not all men were lying, cheating cowards…she was beginning to discover that the truth was quite the opposite.

The club at the bay of San Francisco was unusually lively tonight. But if that was so, then how come none of these handsome gentlemen had offered to buy her a drink yet? For whatever reason, the very obvious reason being that she already had one completely escaped her mind.

She had downed her drink in a few quick gulps, her red lipstick smearing the rip of the glass…and was about to get up to order another one when a tall man seemed to come to her side as though out of thin air. "May I buy you a drink?" He asked a smooth voice that she recognized without any doubt in her mind. She tilted her head upwards to meet the gaze of the man who had generously swooped in to offer her a beverage….as though he had been WAITING for her to finish it all along.

"K….Khan." She whispered frightfully. Her voice was so quiet that he wouldn't have heard her over the sound of the blaring music and other people chatting.

He looked absolutely perfect. He was dressed in a suit with the jacket unbuttoned to reveal his ripped abs just begging to break through his tight white shirt underneath. His eyes, those multi-colored irises stared right into her soul. She loved getting lost in his aqua-marine pools that seemed to swirl and shine like galaxies. His luscious dark brown locks were slicked neatly back into brown tufts that looked like delectable swirls of chocolate.

"Why on earth am I thinking about chocolate at a time like this?!" She thought to herself. Never mind. It didn't matter. What mattered was that Khan Noonien Singh, the augmented human that all of Starfleet was looking for…suddenly appeared in front of her and was looking so dreadfully sexy to her. (More so than usual.) Again, she couldn't help but wonder why her thoughts were drifting away so abnormally. But then again, she supposed she was getting a little tipsy. This brought her at last to the answer of the question:

"No. I'm fine, thank you." She said as she began to stand up to greet him properly, but he instead took a seat at the table in front of her. He propped his elbows up on the table and clasped his pale hands together contently.

"….what are you doing here?" She asked, genuinely concerned as to why he seemed to be so calm in such a public surrounding.

He starred at Carol for a while before saying anything. "...paying a favor." He said somewhat smugly before taking a sip of his own drink.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Carol asked herself, or at least she thought she did. Not realizing that she had accidentally spoke out loud, she was surprised when Khan responded with what could only have been described as….gentle amusement.

"…You'll know soon enough, Doctor. Or…would you prefer it if I called you Carol?" Khan's soothing voice carried out towards her like a gentle mist of pleasure. Of all the men she had met in her life, of all the men who had said her name….none of them had said it with as much intimacy or as much honesty….as Khan did.

"….y-yes. You can….you can call me Carol." She laughed nervously while subconsciously tucking some of her hair behind her ear. A faint blush came to her cheeks.

Khan then did something that she hadn't been expecting. He stood up half way to lean over the table and came over to her right to whisper in her ear. "…shall we go then….Carol?" He muttered softly. But it sounded like the voice of the angels.

"….mm. To where?" She asked. Her eyes blinked lazily as she swooned over his rich voice. Though it was troubling that she still didn't know what exactly he came here for. But she had a feeling that soon it wasn't going to matter.

"You'll see." He whispered as he tugged on her hand, which seemed to miraculously lift her out of her seat as though she were made of air. She had never felt lighter.

She was too busy contemplating just how gorgeous he looked in the bright lights of the dance club, that she could not see the route he took to wherever he was leading her. By the time she had re-focused on where she was and what they were doing it was too late.

"K…Khan? Where are we? What is this?" She asked in a confused daze. They were in the upstairs of the club, where a long hallway receded forwards and several bedrooms lined its sides. Why had he taken her here? Her mind raced furiously.

Khan did answer her question, but not by the spoken word. He walked up to one of the bedrooms and opened the door, revealing a rather insignificant little room. It was hardly a room at all, actually. It was just a small space….with a queen mattress lying on the floor. It was an invitation to lovers allowed and forbidden alike.

"Where you want to be." Khan replied softly. Carol took a small step forward when the augment stepped aside to hold the door open for her. She was not at all impressed with what she saw. She figured someone who had as much class as Khan would have something better to show for it.

But what exactly was this? She had a feeling that her mind already knew, she just didn't have it in her heart to accept it.

It was at this moment that she took a stand. She turned around and placed her feet firmly on the ground with one click of her heels.

"Khan…what is this? Why have you brought me here?" She asked looking up into his eyes. Those….intense, dreamy, swirling eyes. She felt her knees weaken as she lost herself in them by the second. She wanted to concentrate, but she couldn't. She fought against it desperately but the urge was too great.

"It's time to stop playing coy, Miss Marcus." Khan growled, suddenly looking very wild all at once. He had the eyes of a fierce predator…that wanted to jump out of his skin and devour her all at once. His eyes were hungry, hungry for her flesh…for every ounce of her being.

Carol, feeling intimidated, scared, lustful and confused….foolishly took a step back further into the room, giving Khan the chance he needed to shut the door firmly behind him. But Carol didn't try to run….

"You've wanted this for a long time, haven't you?" Khan asked in that soothing, melodic voice that flowed like honey. He brushed up very close to Carol. She could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke…gazing longingly into her eyes, and her….into his own.

"I…" She began. Her eye lids fluttered dreamily and she swooned, feeling as though she would faint at the slightest temptation.

Khan then placed his large, smooth hands on each of her shoulders and ran them down the length of her arms. He tilted his head to the left ever so slightly and then leaned in fiercely for a kiss. But one last fighting instinct in Carol told her to back away immediately. "No! Stop it…" She shouted and smacked one side of his face with the back of her hand. The pathetic attempt to ward him off had been both ineffective and pointless. And at this point there was a part of her that wanted it. That wanted HIM desperately and whatever he had to offer, she thirsted for it.

Now Khan was really fuming. He glowered down at her as he pushed his hand against her collar bone and shoved her violently against the wall; making Carol let out a yelp of fear. Now she was afraid, but her being cried out to be one with his. There was no denying the lust she felt at this moment for Khan.

"The more you resist, the more painful it's going to be for you, I'm afraid…" He growled through clenched teeth. His hand pressing down on her collar bone, the other contained a fistful of her blonde hair. Carol's chest rose up and down quickly. She didn't know if she was about to have a panic attack, faint, scream or kiss him. She had never been more confused in her life.

A whole rainbow of emotions exploded out of the fiber of her being. She bit her lower lip and with a sudden lustful moan…much to the surprise of both participants…she leaned in and locked lips with Khan in a violent, passionate kiss. She could not hold back any more. Khan was right. She wanted this.

They were like two wild animals, who were both burning with desire for the other. The kiss wasn't tender nor was it gentle. No. It was rough, it was filthy…it was a fiery collision of fierce tongues battling each other, in between erotic moans of pleasure and heavy pants.

Khan grabbed the back of her neck and pressed her lips further into his own as they kissed. They only parted in need of oxygen which was always fleeting between such passionate lip locks.

While Khan had her in his grip, he moved his hand over to her arm and turned her around so that she tripped over her own feet and had no choice but to collapse downwards onto the mattress on the ground. And that was when he took her. He pounced on her like a dangerous animal going in for the kill. His fingernails tore and clawed at her skin, practically ripping and tearing the fabric of her dress apart so that she was only in her panties and bra. And soon, not even that.

But it was just the same for Carol, who longed to see Khan for what he really looked like. How long had it been where she had wondered? Imagined? Fantasized about that amazing body? Ripped muscles just barely contained under the firm fabric of his clothes. She was sure to be in for a few surprises tonight. She too, fought to remove his jacket and shirt. But when she struggled to pull his shirt over his head, he took his hands off of her for a few moments only to finish the job for her. He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing that incredible chest…those muscles….it just took her breath away. Carol couldn't help but smile. But it also frightened her a little. Now she realized what kind of game she was playing here. If Khan wanted too, he could crush her, kill her….she was at the mercy of one of the most dangerous men in the universe….

So why was she so excited?

Yes. It excited her to be so close to danger. She was playing with fire, but she was only close enough to feel the heat. He hadn't burned her yet.

The two could barely keep their hands off of each other. Khan was now stripped down to merely his boxers, while Carol was down to her bra and panties. Even though the two of them had no qualms about getting right down to business, Carol wanted to savor this moment. She wanted to make sure it lasted.

Because when was the next time she was going to experience something as great as this?

_Being stood up has never turned out this great. _She thought to herself with delight.

Khan ran his hands up and down her body, making sure no spot of flesh on her silky, smooth skin was left untouched. He bestowed many kisses onto her neck, shoulders, thighs and of course…her lips. Carol was in a state of bliss, of euphoria…and the real pleasure of it hadn't even begun.

"Khan…" She whispered, but it was barely audible.

Khan brushed the fringe of his hair away from his eyes, which was now sticking to his forehead in wet clumps. Something that Carol had never seen before, but upon realizing that the same was happening to her she became momentarily distracted.

"It's just a word, Carol…one little word. A yes or a no…it's all I need." Khan hissed in between pants of breath before leaning down to kiss her inner thighs sweetly; to gain her approval in the most seductive of ways.

There was no debate whatsoever.

"Ah! Yes!" Carol cried out in surprise of the sudden rush of pleasure she felt. It was like a heat wave, rising and falling like a restless wave in the ocean.

It was all Khan needed to hear. Now off those pesky under-garments went.

Carol was the first to be completely exposed. Khan had no trouble at all sliding her bra off. And while running one hand over her breasts, he saw fit to remove her panties with the other. If Carol would learn one thing during this night, it was that Khan was awfully good at multi-tasking.

She moaned softly as he continued to fondle her chest and began kissing her on the lips once more. She found herself panting and even growling herself as she sought to remove the last article of clothing before the two of them would be entirely exposed to one another. And it was not Khan who removed his own garments…it would be through a method of extreme cunning and revenge that he would do so. The ultimate form of pay back; Carol was feeling daring and brave. She growled fiercely as she reached down and grabbed Khan by his most valuable asset. She wanted to make him squirm. Make him feel just as helpless and vulnerable as she had. She wanted to see how much she would play around with him.

The taunt had its desired effect. Khan let out a surprised gasp which in turn transitioned into a moan of blissful pain. Of all people, he would not have expected Carol to have been so daring. But he saw what she was trying to initiate and he accepted it without question. With one quick motion, he tore off his boxer shorts and now they were both bare to one another. There was nothing for them to hide anymore.

For a moment, they just held each other….sweating, panting, full of nervous and excited energy…could they really be doing this? Carol was scared, excited and anxious to continue…but it just felt so right.

But she wasn't afraid of him anymore. She knew she could trust him. The way Khan had felt her, touched her like she was the most beloved gem in his eyes….had made her feel like she was really worth something to someone.

And that was the best feeling in the world. In fact, Carol was sure that it was the meaning of life. And any scholars who disagreed could go to hell.

"Ready?" He asked, his deep voice rumbled to her. She gave a nod of her head and in between her heavy breaths; she found it in herself to reply. "Ready." She said and looked deeply into his eyes.

She was ready to do this. There was no going back now.

Khan looked down at her with that same hunger yet again, the feistiness of a predator. While Carol was laying on that mattress, on her back….gazing up at Khan with a hypnotized gaze, her chest rising up and down with intense desire; Khan came down onto her, wrapping one arm around her back and the other held her neck as he kissed her lips. Carol let out a few exasperated breaths' in-between steamy kisses, but none the less returned them with thankful favor.

His lips trailed up to her neck as he began to kiss there as well, earning a few more moans of pleasure from Carol's lips. And in a moment that travelled so fast, she wasn't even sure if it had happened at all….Khan was inside her and naively she just had realized all too late just how substantial the augment's manhood really was. She would discover of course, albeit with a surprised gasp that it was a bit more than she had estimated. And oh how she screamed when she felt the size of it at last….

She cried out and squirmed in Khan's arms…but ultimately surrendered when a wave of pleasure hit her body like a hurricane without warning.

As for Khan, the pleasure was equally illustrious. And it only drove him further into the depths of his own desire, his own lust….and his own fantasy.

His pelvis moved slowly at first, and then all at once…thrusting exuberantly against her own body. But being careful at the same time not to hurt her; as he had done so with many other partners in the past who had seen the full extent of his ability in bed, and had paid the price for it.

He would not allow himself to be blinded by mad lust and desire, and potentionally hurt Carol. But some things were not always in his control, but he would endeavor to do his best.

Carol let out an exasperated squeal with each thrust, every time he entered into her being. Her moans intensified and she could not help but grab onto his biceps for support, those muscles that were now glistening with sweat. In a moment of weakness, or perhaps mild revenge…she leaned forward suddenly and kissed his lips. Their moans became muffled and silenced by their passionate lip locks.

Carol brought a hand up to her forehead as she made an attempt to brush away the strands of her blonde hair that now clung to it. But was interrupted when another wave of pleasure erupted through her body, from where Khan entered her being…all the way up to the top of her head, or so it seemed. She moaned louder and teased Khan to continue….tugging and pulling at the follicles of his hair, which was now equally wet and messy. The complete opposite of how it always had been before: neat and tidy.

Khan's breathing turned into deep pants, as he felt his member throbbing with anticipation. They were nearly there. The two of them could see the end in sight; the locked gates of paradise were opening up to them now.

"Ahh….oh don't stop…Khan, please!" Carol begged, rubbing one hand around his torso and another down his back, as though he were some life boat of safety that could stop her from drowning in ecstasy; she held onto him for dear life.

Khan fulfilled her request and now began to thrust harder than he had before. Their minds were now set on one thing, and one thing only: the climax. The grand finale.

Khan cursed under his breath as he was now beginning to feel the full extent of his actions. He felt the first stages of an orgasm rise up along his manhood and through his veins. For the first time now, Khan moaned loudly…surrendering to the heat of his own sexual gratification. The moan rumbled in his throat with such a deepness that Carol couldn't get enough of. She longed to hear more of that rich voice in the heat of passion. She wanted to hear more of that sound…

In one desperate act, while caught in between worlds of love, lust and fiery temptation…she bravely reached down towards his crotch and began pleasing him, just as he had to her. She couldn't help but smile when she saw that vulnerable expression on his face. His expression was one of both pain and pleasure….earning soft moan from Khan. She knew that she would likely never see that same look on his face again. Of course for this, he had temporarily stopped thrusting. But in an act of gracious revenge….he decided to give her the final blows. He tore her hand away from his groin and slid back inside her….Carol squealed softly and leaned her head back into the mattress. "Khan! Ahh…" She yelled, making it known that she was on the verge of an orgasm.

Things were no different for Khan and this only fueled his desire to please her. He thrusted a few more times….again, again and bliss. Bliss and heaven for them both. It was as though a great tsunami had crashed down upon them, sending wave after wave of intense orgasmic pleasure onto them both. They both cried out in the hopes that it would never end.

Though they were both different creatures, with different desires and feelings…..in this moment, they were one with each other.

Carol's eyes glazed over and her toes curled in agonizing defeat, while Khan had placed a sweaty hand on the mattress to stop himself from falling over.

As the waves of intimacy lessened and grew farther apart in duration, Carol opened her eyes and saw that Khan was no longer on top of her, but in the few sweet moments that she had closed her eyes and saw paradise unfold before her….Khan was now laying on his back beside her. His eyes squeezed tightly shut as he panted for breath.

As she regained much-need oxygen in her lungs she managed to move onto her side and brought her arm over him and held him close to her. As though he were her only defense, the one thing that made her feel safe. Indeed, the two of them had now bonded more than they could have ever hoped for. As the act of love making was an intimacy that formed that closest bonds.

Khan opened his eyes, they appeared to be sparkling with fulfillment; and took her hand and held it in his own. For a while, the two of them had no words to express what they had just felt. They just laid there in each other's arms, breathless and unmoving. Carol allowed one last moan to pass through her lips as she realized her body was still tingling with last faint whispers of the pleasures he had given her.

After a few moments, Khan reached over to grab his boxer shorts….to at least cover some part of his body in hopes of redeeming himself.

And in turn, she fumbled through the piles of clothes strewn around them to find her bra and panties. After they were both at least partially clothed and their words had returned to them….it was Carol who bravely muttered the first syllable after a long, slightly awkward moment of silence.

"…Khan?" She asked, her voice a hushed whisper now….as her voice had become rough and hoarse from screaming and moaning only moments earlier.

He turned his head to gaze upon her soft features. "Yes?" He whispered. No need to talk defiantly or even try to shout. The two of them were close enough to hear even the smallest sounds from one another.

"…..you were….." She sighed and placed one hand on her chest to regain the rest of her breath. "…you were right….I did want this. I've wanted it for so long…" She couldn't believe it when her vision began to blur. Was she actually crying?

She sniffed as she wiped away her tears. Were they tears of regret? Of pain? Or of gratitude? She deduced they were the latter.

"….t….thank you." She whispered breathily and wrapped her arms around him in a loving, close embrace.

Khan, who had never really gotten used to the idea of accepting praise….reluctantly and slowly returned the embrace….wrapping his strong, capable arms around her small frame.

"You're welcome…" He managed to utter in the soft, deepness of his rich voice.

Khan had initially intended to simply leave when this was all over. Do what he came here to do and be done with it, leaving her cold and lost without an embrace. But upon giving it a second reflection, a surprising thought came to his mind.

He wanted to stay and hold her in his arms, at least for a little bit longer.

He didn't mind at all.


End file.
